All switched up
by hipturtle15
Summary: The penguins get their bodies switched up but how? This story is my little sister. My first story plese enjoy.


This story is for Mckenna S.

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful Sunday morning. And Kowalski was making a time machine.

Skipper: Fine work Kowalski. What is it?

Kowalski: It's a time machine.

Private: What dose it do?

Kowalski: We step through it and go to the past, present, and future.

Skipper: Good Kowalski. But will it work?

Kowalski: I'm sure it will.

Skipper: Then lets do it!

All of the penguins stepped in side the time machine.

Skipper: Um Kowalski? Is there supposed to be a bright shiny light?

Kowalski: Um……. Well………. No.

All: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

ZZZZZZZZZZZAP

Morning……

Skipper: Oh…. Man. What happened? Oh ya Kowalski's invention. I need some breakfast.

Private: Oh my head. Skipper. I'm going to watch tv ok.

Skipper: Ok I was going to get some AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Private: What?

Skipper: Why am I looking at my self Private?

Private: Because I've turned in to you!!!!!!!

Both: AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kowalski: What is it are we being attached?

Skipper and Private: Oh my gosh!

Kowalski: What?

Private: Kowalski! You've turned into Rico!

Kowalski: AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rico got up and heard the news.

Afternoon………………

Private: I've never been so tall in my life!

Skipper: Kowalski? Please tell me you have a way to get us back to normal.

Kowalski: Sorry Skipper. It might take weeks to get this thing fixed.

Later……………..

Julian: Oh silly penguins?

Skipper: Ring tail! OH NO. Stash the invention.

Julian: I need someone to give me their hair brush.

Skipper: NO!

Mort: Did Private's voice get deeper?

Private trying to act like Skipper: NO! And no you can not use any of our brushes.

Julian: Fine I'll go ask Marlene.

So the lemurs left.

Skipper: That was close. Rico lock the door.

Private I like being taller.

Skipper: Well not for me!

Private: And what is that supposed to mean?

Skipper: Well…… um…………….oh.

Kowalski: Bad news guys.

Skipper : Oh no.

Kowalski: If we don't get our bodies switched back by the end of the week. We will stay in these bodies FOREVER.

Skipper: FOREVER?

Private: FOREVER?

Rico with a computer: Forever.

Skipper: It is getting late we should get some sleep. Night boys.

The next morning Kowalski got up early and started working. Skipper woke up.

Skipper: Kowalski have you fixed it yet?

Kowalski: Not yet. Its almost done.

Private: Man!

Kowalski: But don't worry. It will be done soon.

Skipper: I hope so.

Private: Me to. But I like being tall!

Skipper: Man stop that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Afternoon………………………..

Private: Skippa?

Skipper: Yes Private.

Private: What will we do with training?

Skipper: We'll have to pose pone.

Private: But sir!

Skipper: Not now Private.

Kowalski: Its almost done! But Skipper need your body.

Skipper: Why?

Kowalski: Because you have the smallest body. I need you to go under the switch up machine and connected the red and blue wires.

Skipper: Ok.

Private: But Skippa? I think its to dangerous.

Skipper: Do you want to stay in my body forever?

Private: Well………………. No …………….But…..

Skipper: Ok Kowalski I'll do it.

Private: Oh dear.

So Skipper went under the machine.

Kowalski: Private hold the flash light. Do you see the red and blue wires?

Skipper: Yes!

And then Skipper connected the wires. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZap!

Private: Skippa!

Kowalski: Skipper can you hear me?

Private: Hey look the machine is back on but were is Skippa?

Skipper came out fried but with smile on his face.

Skipper: Boys mission accomplished.

Kowalski: Ok no lets go in.

So they went inside the time machine.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZap!!!!!!!!

Morning……….

Private: Ohhhhh. My head. Oh my gosh!

Private ran to the bathroom mirror and was himself again! Private ran to the others that were asleep.

Private: Guys I'm me again! I'm me again!

Skipper: Me too!

Kowalski: Me too!

Rico: Uh uh!

Skipper: Were back to normal!

So they slapped their flippers and threw a party!

THE END.


End file.
